


I can put it in a bun

by Kage_no_Arimasu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, I struggled with this for so long, I tried?, One Shot, Small fluff, kinda short, not my best but, sorta - Freeform, still not super satisfied but may edit later, wifeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_no_Arimasu/pseuds/Kage_no_Arimasu
Summary: Another match of the Apex Games has started with Lifeline, Wraith, and Bloodhound in the same squad. Ajay notices that Wraith is struggling with her long hair in the heat and offers to put it up for her.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I can put it in a bun

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Pretty short. But i asked to make a fic based on an artists image, like, months ago ^^" So, with a short lived burst of motivation, i finally came up with this lol. Not exactly what i had planned, but... i lost my notes ^^" I hope you all enjoy anyways! I literally couldn't think of a title dont @ me

Ajay Che, or more commonly known as Lifeline in Kings Canyon, honestly wasn’t sure how well today’s match was going to go. On her team was Bloodhound and Wraith. She’s been around Bloodhound for a few weeks, them having arrived at Kings Canyon around the time she did. Wraith, however, was the mystery. She had arrived for the Games days ago, not really saying much to the rest of them. Whenever Ajay caught sight of her, Wraith would turn towards her and offer a faint smile, her eyes glowing the faintest blue with tired bags under them. The medic had her doubts about Wraith hearing voices in her head, that rumor spreading around shortly after her arrival, but ever since that first time Ajay hadn’t been able to deny it. Not to mention having watched the other partake in the Games once before. It had been Ajay’s day off, so she had watched as the others participated instead, keeping her primary focus on Wraith and her squad. It was rather incredible, actually, watching everything go down. The seeming victory over one squad before glowing blue eyes and her disappearing in a moment, just before a grenade came in through the window and exploded. Ajay remembered sitting on the edge of her seat, intently watching how the rest of the Game went. Wraith had lost that match, but put up one heck of a fight. Being the main medic in the barracks, Ajay was in charge of making sure everyone was patched back up in fighting shape for the next round. That was probably the longest the two have been in the same area for any sort of time with no words being said between them that wasn’t medically relevant. She eventually learned that the others favorite color is purple. Not important information really, but Ajay was excited just to learn something about her. 

A soft sigh (a huff really) caught the medics attention, surprised to find the source having been Wraith herself. The dark haired girl was moodily brushing her hair out her face, the strands honestly a bit unruly despite being only slightly longer than shoulder length. Ajay hadn’t realized she had been staring at the other until Wraith turned, eyebrow slightly raised and the glow in her eyes just starting to fade. “Yes?”

Ajay blanked for a moment, unsure as to what was going on, before a light pink dusted her cheeks. “Oh! Im sorry sugar. Jus’ noticed that you seem ta be havin’ hair problems,” she finally said with a small smile. “If ya want, I can put it up for you?”

Wraith paused, brow furrowed slightly in confusion, head tilted ever so slightly to the side. It seemed to take her a moment to realize exactly what Ajay had offered before she blinked, realization dawning. “Oh. Um. I suppose?” 

Ajay grinned, motioning to a hidden spot near the large boulders, calling out to Bloodhound in the process. “We’re taking a moment while we still have some time before the ring starts movin’!” 

Bloodhound didn’t offer anything in response, but dipped their head in acknowledgement and moved to a smaller rock along the side, bringing out their knife to absently carve at something that Ajay couldn’t clearly see. With that taken care of, the medic motioned for Wraith to sit down so she could more easily access the others hair. 

Wraith seemed a bit skeptical, almost like she was regretting her decision, before ultimately sitting cross-legged on the ground. Ajay grinned, removing DOC from his place at her hip so that she could more easily reach her spare hair pins. DOC gave a happy whirring sound, floating off to the side a bit before ultimately settling by Wraiths leg, almost like a content puppy. When Ajay looked up again, noticing, she let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head. “Sorry ‘bout that. DOC is pretty affectionate. Good judge of character too might i add,” she said with a wink. Humming softly around the bobby pins, Ajay lightly grabbed Wraiths dark hair and set to work the other slowly relaxing at her light touch.

Ajay worked in near silence for a moment (save her humming), before breaking the silence. “Ya really shouldn’t be runnin’ around with all this hair in ya face,” she quipped lightly by means of starting a conversation. She could speak surprisingly clear for having a couple of hair pins pinched between her lips as well.

“I’ve never had long hair before, so I don’t know what to do with it,” Wraith responded back. After a brief pause, she let out a content sigh as a faint breeze picked up, blowing on the back of her neck. “Thanks… for this.”

Ajay wasn’t honestly respecting an answer in return, pausing in her humming as the other spoke. She honestly had no idea what to do with that bit of information, unsure as to exactly what extreme Wraith was talking about. Yet, at the others soft word of thanks, the medic grinned around the pins, “ya welcome darlin.” 

The two fell into a comfortable silence after that, Ajay working on twisting Wraiths hair into a bun, to keep most of the hair off her neck. Kings Canyon was absolutely dreadful with its humidity, she honestly had no idea how Bloodhound wore a full bodied suit and mask at all times. Finishing up, Ajay stepped back to admire her handiwork, figuring they have probably stayed still for long enough. Not only would the ring be starting to move soon, but another squad could stumble upon them. “There ya go! Better?”

“Much better. Thank you Lifeline,” Wraith responded moving her head a little try and get used to the feeling of her hair being bunched on the top of her head. Lifting her hand from where she had lightly rested it on DOC’s back, Wraith was about to push herself to her feet, but noticed a hand in front of her. Grasping it lightly after only a moment’s hesitation, she allowed herself to get pulled to her feet. 

“If ya want, I can show you how to put your hair up once we’re done here?” Ajay offered as she pulled Wraith to her feet. 

“I’d appreciate that, thank you,” the other said in a surprised tone, reaching up to lightly poke at her hair as to not disrupt it.

Ajay laughed, walking up next to her and giving Wraith a pat on the back. “Don’t have ta be so gentle with it darlin. These buns can take some roughing!” she said, giving her head a shake to prove her point. “We should get movin though…” she said, turning towards Wraith, that familiar glow fading from her eyes once more, the other looking rather flustered which caused Ajay’s eyebrow to raise questioningly. 

Wraith mumbled something under her breath, running her fingers back through her bangs that didn’t fit in the bun. “It’s nothing. Just the Voices…” she mumbled out, not really meeting Ajay’s gaze before walking forward a bit. 

Ajay’s curiosity only rose at that, but she let it slide, instead looking over towards Bloodhound to make sure they were also getting ready to move. Seeing that they were already on their feet, ready to move, Ajay gave a faint nod. “Time to get movin!” Bending down, she grabbed DOC, slipping her affectionate drone back into his place at her hip until he was needed. With any luck, she wouldn’t need to bring him back out, but she knew she was being too optimistic with that. 

The trio went on their way, Bloodhound leading as they tracked their remaining opponents while Ajay stayed behind with Wraith. This time, the group wasn’t completely silent, with Wraith and Ajay engaging in light conversation when the coast was clear and no gunshots were heard. Besides, Wraith would be able to alert them if a shooter was nearby anyways. At the end of the day not only did their squad come out victorious in the Games, Ajay learned a little bit more about Wraith. She learned that the other has extremely soft hair (she discovered after the match and she was teaching the other how to put up her own hair), she’s a sweetheart that has trust issues, and her name was Renee. Ajay wouldn’t admit it, but she was absolutely flattered to learn that last bit of information, knowing she had gained the others trust. That was the start to their growing relationship, the two becoming friends over a bad hair day, and later blooming into something more.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [Sketchhungry](https://sketchhungry.tumblr.com/) gave me permission to write a fic based on this piece of art they drew <3


End file.
